


Sugar Cookies, Christmas Tree & Secret Santa

by IronStrangeForLife (AnthoAndHisShenanigans)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crack, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Santa, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthoAndHisShenanigans/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: Peter & Harley spending their first Christmas with the Avengers team & nothing gone wrong.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Peter Porker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Sugar Cookies, Christmas Tree & Secret Santa

“Why do we agree on doing this again?” Stephen complained as he walked into Tony trying to keep the mistletoe in place, why do I choose to let the shortest person in charge of hanging the mistletoe? Stephen questioned. “Well, it’ll be better if you just shut up & let your cloak help me.” Tony replied, barely managed to keep himself balanced. “Make me.” Stephen smirked as he flopped himself onto the couch beside Clint & Sam with mugs of hot chocolate. He set the mugs down onto the coffee table before turning his attention onto Peter, who was standing beside Bucky & trying his best stealing the cookies that the older man was baking as soon as they came out of the oven.

  
“You sure look good with a gag in your mouth.” Tony replied with a smirk on his face. Stephen glared at Tony, anyone with more than 1 braincell can tell that he was done with Tony despite the faint blush on his face. “I swear if my present is a fucking ball gag, I will strangle you, not in a fun way.” Stephen turned around to actually meet Tony’s eyes with a deadpan face. “Please keep it in your pants, there’s kids nearby.” Clint casually mentioned. The couple turned to look at their adopted son, Peter after Clint’s comment, only to find that the teenager's face was pale. “I don’t need to know that, dads!” He yelled, wishing his brain will spare him & forget about the whole conversation.

  
“Shit.” Tony mumbled under his breath. Steve walked into the room as soon as he heard Peter’s yell. “What are you guys doing again?” Steve asked, his face buried in his palm. “Oh, nothing. Just Tony & Stephen making sex jokes again.” Clint answered casually as he stuffed his mouth full with cookies. “It’s just Tony, I only made a death threat.” Stephen quickly defended, “also we all know that Tony has no impulse control.” He quickly added.

  
“Ouch!” Tony said dramatically, pretending to be offended. “Hey, I was defending you. Okay, fine. Note to self, don’t make Tony in charge of mistletoe.” Stephen sighed in defeat, turning his attention back onto whatever that was playing on the TV. “Can we all agree on duct taping Tony's mouth?” Steve said, interrupting the couple fighting. Both Tony & Stephen rolled their eyes as they saw everyone’s hands flew up, with Harley slowly entering the lounge with handfuls of duct tape. “Did anyone say duct tape?” The teen entered with a grin as he teared out a strip of duct tape.

  
“No lab access for a week if you do it.” Tony warned as he slowly inched back behind Stephen, using him as some sort of shield. “Don’t try to bribe your way out.” Peter laughed, moving back onto the couch as he helped himself with a mug of hot chocolate. “Harley, how ‘bout I help you to catch Mr. Stark & you give me more cookies.” The teenager struck up a deal, looking at the blond before slowly turning his head to lock his eyes with his mentor’s, a creepy grin on his face.

  
“Steph, help me!” The mechanic yelped out as soon as he saw Harley slowly nodded & the teenager right in front of him set the mug back down. Stephen let out a chuckle, shaking his head before moving away from the couch, leaving his husband exposed to both of the teenagers who were probably high on sugar –well, Peter certainly was- and full with energy. “What a nice family bonding time.” Sam chuckled as he shifted his position to watch everything goes down.“Bucky, promise me our family won’t be like this.” He continued as he tried to suppress the urge to giggle, now looking at his boyfriend. “Bold of you to assume you won’t be way much worse.” Bucky replied with a flat voice, still focusing on the gingerbread dough. “Oh, come on!” Sam can hear everyone trying their best to contain the laughter & of course, failing.

“What did I miss again?” Everyone turned to look at the entrance as they heard a familiar voice rang through the lounge. The red-haired greeted the team with a smile before setting down the bags of Christmas decorations onto the coffee table. “Let me guess, sugar high?” Natasha guessed, stealing a sugar cookie from the kitchen counter. “Close.” Harley replied, hands still wrapped around the duct tape. “Please don’t tell me you got 3 cups of coffee.” Stephen murmured, rubbing his glabella, tired of the chaos.

  
“Nah, I only got 5 cups.” The blond said casually. “Wait, aren’t you only awake for like 2 hours ago?” Steve asked, his voice filled with concern. “Magic.” Harley whispered as he waved his hands in the air. “You’re literally a carbon copy of Tony.” Clint finally spoken, joining into the shenanigan. “I feel attacked.” Tony said with the most dramatic tone, hand clutching onto his chest with the most dramatic facial expression. “You should.” Harley slowly sneaked behind the man, quickly taping his mouth shut, not even sparing him a second to comprehend what happened.

  
Everyone was just staring at each other, not knowing what to do after actually successfully taping the genius' mouth shut. Harley & Peter just silently sat back down onto the couch, awkwardly watching Tony glaring at everyone with Stephen absently running his hand through Tony’s hair as usual. “So what are you supposed to do right now?” Clint finally breaking the awkward silent, fidgeting on his fingers as he scanned through the room, trying to find something else to do.

  
“Decorating?” Nat suggested, tilting her head towards the pine tree in the corner. “Who bought the Christmas tree?” Tony asked, finally getting rid of the duct tape. “Well, it was Peter’s idea.” Bucky answered, which got a “Hey!” from said teenager. “I’m curious who the hell got it in here.” “It was me.” Stephen admitted, looking at the tree again. “It’s for the holiday spirit.” He continued. “Honestly the only nice thing about Christmas is turkey.” The genius murmured under his breath & apparently it was practically useless when you’re surrounded by people with enhanced hearing, the team turned to look at him as soon as he finished the sentence.

  
“What? I never celebrate Christmas sober in my life until now.” Tony exclaimed, looking at their face, which were either shocked or concerned about the man’s words. “How ‘bout when you’re still a kid?” Peter asked innocently, unaware of his dad’s childhood. “The only thing I remember is my dad being too busy for anything & my mom being too drunk for anything.” Tony mumbled with monotone voice, a bitter chuckle that’s not audible, even for the supersoldiers escaped from his mouth as he looked down onto the floor to hide any trace of emotion on his face. “How bout we focus back on whatever we were doing?” The genius lifted his head up with his iconic fake smile hanging on his face, bringing his attention back before he accidently falls into the spiral of bad memories.

  
“Who knows how to decorate a Christmas tree?” Steve asked, he can feel all his energy drained out of his body when he only saw the two teenagers & his best friend slowly raising their hands. Sam immediately started wrapping the garland around his neck as a scarf, looking at Bucky with a dumb grin which made the man chuckled. “Won’t your neck itch?” Stephen asked, concerned by the action. “Yes, it does & now I’m suffering.” Sam replied looking at Stephen dead in the eyes before trying to get the garland off.  
“Is this the legendary ornament? Wait, this is an ornament, right?” Tony hold up what it seems like a star, examining it. “Do you want to tell him the truth?” Nat asked Stephen silently, who was as concerned as the redhead. Stephen looked back at his husband, suppressing the urge to sigh, slowly shaking his head.

  
Hanging the ornaments onto the tree was one of the most peaceful moment throughout the day, the team were just enjoying the Christmas spirit, decorating the tree & just relaxing. Sharing some of their own hilarious Christmas memories, laughter & chuckles in the atmosphere with Christmas songs playing in the background. Of course, Peter being Peter & Harley being Harley just can’t stop quoting Christmas vines & having fun confusing everyone. 

  
“Should we use the star or the angel as the tree topper?” Sam asked. “Why did we get 2 tree toppers at the first place?” “So you won’t end up complaining me not getting the angel?” Nat simply replied, still trying to make sure the Christmas light won’t fall off. “Well, that’s fair.” Clint pouted under his breath. “So which one are we using?” Sam asked again but louder than the previous time. “Just use both.” was the only suggestion that they got from Tony. 

  
“Why British people don’t have an angel at the top of the Christmas tree?” Harley whispered beside Peter’s ears. “Because where the fuck will the tea bag go!” Peter yelled out with the fakest British accent he can pull off, which made the whole team –well, other than Tony, who had been dealing with Peter quoting absurd vines for ages by now- looking at him with pure confusion. “Peter, that British accent can kill.” Stephen commented, more concerned about the awful accent than the nonsense itself. “Thanks for the compliment.” Peter smiled cheekily before walking away with a tea bag, leaving half of the team confused & Harley trying to hold back his laughter.

  
“I’m confused.” Bucky murmured. “And so am I, welcome to the club.” Tony replied as he tried to find something else to do. Tony walked towards the kitchen counter, staring at batches of sugar cookies before taking one. “Don’t you think that’s too many cookies?” “There’s nothing such as too many cookies.” “And I’m certainly gonna blame you if my son is having a sugar high.”  
“I think Peter is already high on sugar.” Stephen stated, tired of his restless kids –and also Tony- & their absurd actions & humors. 

  
“To be honest, I think I only like Christmas because of the unholy amount of sugary stuff.” Bucky laughed as he saw Clint testing out the max capacity of his mouth with cookies. “Okay, it’s Christmas & I think we should start unwrapping the gifts.” Steve announced, eyes darted onto the stack of well wrapped (surprisingly) box under the tree. 

* * *

  
They never exchanged gifts with each other before so they tried to have one with themselves, no other avengers -they would like to but they also need time for themselves, they can join next year-, no other friends, just the small family & no one had expected Peter getting a sandwich press with Jesus imprinted onto it from Harley. “Well, Christmas IS Jesus' birthday anyway.” was the only reply they got from the teenager.

  
Harley opened his gift, revealing a sweater with a cross-stitch of Tony’s face in the center of it. “Why Tony’s face?” Harley let out a confused chuckle, looking up at Tony who was as confused as he was. “Well, you said you want an ugly sweater a few weeks ago.” Stephen finally said, the reply earned a “Hey!” from the genius. “Hey, it’s not easy to find someone that likes you so much that they make a sweater like this.” Stephen replied, the smug grin was still on her face.“Debatable.” “Yourself doesn’t count.”

“Alright, fine. Now I’m gonna open my gift & pretend nothing happened while I keep telling myself I’m pretty.” Tony said dramatically as he worked his way into the gift. Tony lifted up the tie from the box, slowly examined the pattern on it. He chuckled as soon as he made out the pattern on it. “Wow, thanks Pete!” The mechanic replied with a warm smile. “I thought you’re self centric enough to already own one.” Harley laughed. “Jesus Christ, how much does this cost?” Stark murmured as he put it on, he can tell this tie was nothing but expensive just from the smooth texture. It took him a while to accept the fact that his son bought him something expensive. “No offense but you look like a narcissist with it on.” Stephen laughed.

  
“How 'bout we look at yours, wizard.” Tony replied as he took out two almost identical boxes. “Wait, how can Stephen gets two gifts & we only get one? I’m hurt.” Peter said sarcastically, looking at Tony with puppy eyes. “He’s only getting it earlier, you two need to wait for tomorrow.” “So you want the kinda serious one first or the joke one? The serious one?” Tony continued as he placed the box onto Stephen’s lap, forcing him to open it, not even waiting for Stephen’s reply. “Forcing your husband to open your gift, wow.” Stephen sighed which earned a chuckle from their kids as he ran his finger along the ribbon. “It better not be a sex toy.” He whispered to Tony with a sharp glare. “That’s for later…” Tony whispered back, his voice deep & smooth which made the sorcerer blushed. “Um, we’re still here.” Peter & Harley reminded in unison, trying to stop their dads from dirty talking in the most inappropriate situation.

  
“Yeah, Tony. There are kids here.” Stephen quickly shot back. “Well, you’re the one who started it.” Stephen sighed as he untie the ribbon, letting the box fell open, displaying the present. “Gloves?” “Yeah, I made them self heating & it can even give your hands a massage.” Stephen didn’t say anything, just leaning towards Tony, bringing him into a gentle kiss as soon as Tony finished his sentence. “Thank you.” He finally whispered as they shared a moment of eye contact after their lips were parted.

  
“Sappy time over or I’m gonna cry.” Tony laughed as he came back but Stephen can definitely see the small bead of tear in the corner of his husband’s eyes. “So what exactly is the other present?” Harley asked. “Let’s see.” Stephen said as he opened the box. The doctor shot a “really?” look at Tony as he found out it was the full 4 seasons of BBC's Sherlock. “I know we all agree that he looks like me but really?” Stephen glared at Tony again, who just acted like he’s innocent.

  
“Well, you two do look alike.” Peter stated. “I hate you all.” Stephen mumbled softly. “Love you too.” The rest of them said with a grin on their face.


End file.
